August II Julianos
The current Exarch of Hazur, namesake of his great grandfather August Julianos. History Childhood Like most of the other members of the Julianos dynasty, August was told he was better than the other Belisian families and their members. Brought up to believe in the complete control of the politics of Hazur itself and the strength of the Domination faction by his grandmother Marzia Julianos who he had a close connection to. She told him stories about her own hardships and problems throughout most of his early childhood, and though she died before he got into his teens, she was still his biggest source of inspiration. He was distraught when he found his father dead in his late teens, as it in many ways was a contrast to the complete control he thought his father still gotten from his grandmother Marzia. The Young Head Having lost the Exarch position and suddenly finding himself at the head of a large faction of families, Julianos spent several years solidifying his position as the leader and beating back several attempts on his own life aswell. Unlike his father Silvano Julianos, August opted for alliances across the different factions instead of simply appeasing them. Having gained the trust and loyalty of the other families, August finally had time to find the killers of his father. After a long investigation lead by the La Morte family, the Oneto family was found to be the culprits with the help of the Scinta family, a family that had supported the Domination faction for decades. After a short struggle between the loyal Domination retinues and the allied Oneto / Scinta forces, the family feud ended with a victory to August. After a public execution of every single member of the Oneto family down to the last child, the Scinta family head was executed whereas the rest of the family was exiled out of Hazur. Though the political backlash was great after the brutality of August, he managed to somehow scrape together enough evidence and favours to come out unscathed. Exarch After solidifying his position as the head of the Domination faction and having avenged his father Silvano, August set his eyes on the Exarchhood that had been lost to his family the last years. Though it was far from official, it had almost solely been in the hands of his family and the Calianos family, and he felt it was about time it was returned to him. As the next election roared its head, the young man soaked an astonishing amount of money into the election and buying up several of the Control faction's families. Winning by a landslide, August was already setting his eyes on negotiations and deals with the Control faction. After several botched negotiations with Archimede Lucianos, things took a turn for the better when the man and his close family burnt to death in a massive fire in Hazur and his niece Meliria Lucianos came to power straight out of the Dreaille Monastery. Unlike the rest of the family she had spent most of the time in the monastery and had never bothered with politics. Though she took a shine to it, she quickly came to an agreement with August after seeing the rationale in it, instead of focusing on the families' old rivalry. With the Control faction's head at his side, it did not take long to convince the newly appointed Galaea Calianos to sign the agreements aswell, after helping her consolidate her position as faction head herself. Golden Age After several decades of figurehead status, August has brought a surprising amount of power into the Exarchhood. Focusing on rebuilding a lot of the infrastructure in Hazur itself, and letting both the Control and Expansion almost get free reigns when it comes to expanding their powers in their respective areas of expertise, August has led the city into a surprising golden age. With several large infrastructure like projects completed, and a whole new age of wealth, the city of Hazur is glowing like never before. After six years of Exarchhood August has been voted into the position for another two years to great rejoice and celebration by the people of Hazur, showing just how popular he actually is. After a surprising movement of rebellious teens and youth, August set in a massive amount of guards to stop it before it spread further. Though he stopped the first wave of thefts and volatile behaviour, a second more serious and professional set of thefts started by a character known as The Seraphim. After breaking into several mansions that was heavily guarded, the mysterious character has gained popularity and is turning into a myth among the people of Hazur. Surprisingly, August II haven't set in the same amount of people trying to stop this character like he did to the earlier movement of youths. After several of the Hazurian miners found a hidden cult like chamber deep in the Hazurian mines, a massive statute has been brough to the surface and to the main square of Hazur itself, just outside the Mansion of the Exarch. Current Status Though he has brought Hazur into a golden age, he has barely been seen by its people after the cult-like statue was brough to the surface. Locked away in hidden meetings with his closest advisors and Meliria Lucianos, the rest of the Trade Council is just waiting for their Exarch to show his face in the halls of the Council yet again. Read More * Hazur - City * Julianos - Family * Domination - Faction * Silvano Julianos - Father * Annar'ielle Julianos - Mother